Dakota (FD)
Dakota (こなつ Konatsu) is a bachelorette in Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream. Dakota is a hard working farm hand, similar to main character. She helps her parents, Aaron and Leonie, at Waffle Ranch. She has a fondness for animals and helps to take care of the horses at their shop. Dakota has an unusual way of talking compared to the other Bluebell villagers and she is a little self-conscious of it. Somewhat easy to befriend, because she loves most animal products like milk and eggs (and things made with those two things). Those items are also liked by Horst, who will become the main character's rival affection if you try to marry Dakota. 'Schedule' Before she is married, Dakota lives and works with her family at Waffle Ranch. During the work week, she can be found in the Waffle Ranch Barn or Coop, taking care of the animals. On Thursdays, she visits the Inn to eat. In Rainy weather, Dakota spends most of her time calming the animals in her barn and coop. If the player marries Dakota, she will move to player's house. She still spends most of her afternoons visiting her family at Waffle Ranch. On Thursday, she will spend an extra time looking around the player's House Area. If the weather is Rainy she won't go outside at all. If Horst marries Dakota, he will move to the ranch. Dakota keeps the same schedule as she was single. 'Before Married / After Married to Horst' 'After Married to the Player' 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 1-Heart Event *Exit your house *6:00 to 9:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Dakota has 10,000 HP or more You found a rabbit in your farm. After hearing this, Dakota is very interested in keep it safe. She asks if you want to play with it. Choice 1: "Let's play! (+1500 HP) She can't play with the weasel if you chooses to not accompany her. With your work, Dakota thanks the player as she goes back home. Choice 2: "I don't want." (-1000 HP) Dakota doesn't understand why you refuse to play with rabbits. They're so cute! Your response makes her sad. 2-Heart Event *Caramel Fields *8:00 to 9:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Dakota has 20,000 HP or more *Rene has 5000 HP (0.5 Heart) or more *Jill has 5000 HP (0.5 Heart) or more *You already seen Dakota's 1-Heart Event Dakota seems very bored if she has been much thinking about her farm animals, so she wants Rene and Jill come play with her. The children asks if they want to play house, with Jill as mother, Rene as father, and Dakota as the child! Dakota is distressed until the player appears. She becomes angry and does not know what she could do about these two! Choice 1: Stop! (+2000 HP) We can suggest that Rene and Jill should play in other location. Dakota thank's for your help. She did not want to play as a child, because she in the same age as you! Choice 2: Just ignore them. (-2000 HP) By letting Rene and Jill that Dakota should play as a child, the girl farmer becomes upset. The two children said they are sorry, and maybe they can play themselves. 3-Heart Event *Wake up in the morning *14:00 to 16:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Dakota has 30,000 HP or more *You already seen Dakota's 2-Heart Event When you wake up in the morning, Dakota will arrive for a visit. Today she wants to know about idol work. Choice 1: It's a secret. (-3000 HP) She apologises for the intrusion and sadly leaves. Choice 2: Yes, you can. (+3000 HP) Oh wonderful! You show her your shipment box and explain how it works. Dakota says there was a similar shipment box at the farm she use to work at. That was handy to have because it meant she didn't have to carry the goods to town herself. She thank's you for the information and leaves, mentioning how it is good to be an idol. 4-Heart Event *Waffle Ranch (barn) *8:00 to 9:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Dakota has 40,000 HP or more *You already seen Dakota's 3-Heart Event Rita will mention how her daughter has gotten more energetic since you became friends. Dakota asks if the player likes her, but what do you like? Choice 1: Your soft smile. (+5000 HP) Dakota immediately blushes and since you become good friends with her, she now likes the player a lot. Choice 2: Nothing. (-4000 HP) That wasn't very nice! Date Event *When you wake up in the morning *Must be sunny *Any day of the week *Dakota has 45,000 HP (4.5 Hearts) or more *You already seen all 4 of Dakota's Heart Events *You are going steady with Dakota When the player wakes up in morning, Dakota was hoping that they'd have dinner with her later. If the player accepts, she'll ask him to meet her at Caramel Fields by 16:00. If the player refuses, he'll lose Heart Points with her. Meet Dakota at Beach District. There, we will start having a conversation about animals. When she asks if the player prefers pets or farm animals, tell Dakota that you like farm animals better! Answering this will win affection points with Dakota. At the end of the evening, she will thank you for the time one has spent with her, and the event will end. 'Marriage and Children' Apart from having 6 Hearts (60,000 HP), Flower Jewel from General Store, Level 2 House or bigger double bed, and Year 2 or later, the player must befriend her parents Aaron and Leonie to 30,000 HP before marrying Vivian. The wedding will take place at the ballroom inside Town Hall one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Mayor Juan will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. After marriage, the player can take their spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse' birthday is also a date you need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 18:00. The player's spouse may still go out and do things like they did before marriage, but they will always return in the evening. The children you get from marrying Dakota will have caramel-colored hair and orange eyes. The boy has a little untidy hair whilst the girl has chest-length hair. 'Romance Events' The player's rival if you want to marry Dakota will be Horst. If the two marry, you'll be able to see their child Gerd in game. You must trigger all 4 romance events between the two of them before they get married. If the person's heart point is less or more than a romance event heart point then the romance event will not occur. Playing as male, you must befriend Horst to see these events. If you're female, you'll need to befriend Dakota. NOTE: If the Player raise their heart level up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. Example: A player try to see the Second Romance Event between Horst and Dakota, but they have Dakota at 60,000 HP (6 Hearts). Dakota likes the player more than Horst, therefore the player will not be able to see that event. Romance Event #1 *Walk from Your House Area to Caramel Fields *7:00 to 9:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Horst (Boy Player) or Dakota (Girl Player) has 10,000 HP (1 Heart) Horst and Dakota discuss what farm animals they like. Romance Event #2 *Beach Resort *9:00 to 10:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Horst (Boy Player) or Dakota (Girl Player) has 20,000 HP (2 Hearts) Dakota gives Horst a Cheesecake, and says it is delicious. Horst is glad and he happily accepts. Romance Event #3 *Waffle Ranch (Barn) *20:00 to 21:30 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Horst (Boy Player) or Dakota (Girl Player) has 30,000 HP (3 Hearts) Horst helped cure Dakota's sick farm animal back to health together. Romance Event #4 *Caramel Fields (near Waffle Ranch) *7:00 to 9:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Horst (Boy Player) or Dakota (Girl Player) has 40,000 HP (4 Hearts) Dakota and Horst are hard at work caring for the animals, and Dakota thanks Horst for always being there to help her. Dakota comments that Horst' starting to look like a "dad" to some of the animals. She's glad, because they are like her family. Horst wants to be apart of Dakota's family too, and asks her to marry him. Dakota happily accepts Horst' proposal. 'Romance Marriage' One week after 4-Romance Event, Sebastian and Rosalina will have their wedding ceremony. The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Sebastian and Rosalina asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Ballroom inside City Hall to see Sebastian and Rosalina's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Child Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, enter Waffle Ranch and go inside the back-side door until reaching the west door. Inside, it looks like Dakota feels unwell. The female-side of partnership for every Romance Couple will only be pregnant for 5 days. On the 5th day, enter the same location where Dakota is about to pregnant! Horst and Dakota as well as the player will be automatically transported to Macaron Clinic. Dr. Heath will help deliver their child, and asks that the player wait outside. Finally they have a healthy baby boy named Gerd. Gerd will only appear in game if Horst and Dakota already married. 'See Also' *Dakota (FD)/Dialogue *Dakota (FD)/Quotes Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream characters Category:Bachelorettes Category:Game-only characters